A Christmas Passion
by Sakura-san'952
Summary: Sasuke in a Crappy Love Film? Ebisu Gay? Sakura Loses Her Memory? How does a simple loss in rock paper scissors turn out to be so bad? revising SxS SxI NxH NxT Rated T for Language


In this fic Their all 17 Sasuke and came back from Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto never have never will if I did I wouldn't be writing fiction!

I'm revising by putting all the chapters together!

How it all Began

_Flashback_

_Oh yeah I'm so gonna win this once I do I get to make a bet with her and Konoha will be mine! The Raikage thought_

_Tsunade ok ready set Rock scissors paper say shoo_

_Tsunade paper Raikage scissors_

_Damnit What's the bet...Tsunade grumbled_

_What should the bet be...I know! Konoha has too much respect for themselves_

_The bet is that all of Konoha should have a crappy Romance movie for me and my village in one week and three days_

_NEXT WEEK! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT ONLY GIVES ME 9 DAYS TO PREPARE THEM! _

_Oh well you're all ninja figure it out and don't forget the consequence _

_Yeah yeah Tsunade grumbled_

_End Flashback_

You were all called here for a reason...Tsunade began

For what! I mean what mission is so big that you have to call the whole village(which are all ninja's) to this odd black stage we've never used or seen before Baa-chan!

everyone starts to look at the strange stage

It's really shiny! Like my marble! a little boy exclaims

YEAH! everyone says in unison.

that was strange. ino said

Anyway... the mission is extremely hard and I need all of your support! The mission is ...Tsunade trails off

What! what! naruto asks eagerly(I'll be telling who is who since there's a lot of people here)

The mission is ...to mumbles

Huh? I didn't hear it!

Shut up dobe No one heard it this time it wasn't just you being stupid

ok...HEY TEME JUST WAIT TILL I-

What's the mission Tsunade-shishou?

mumbles

WHAT!

I SAID TO STAR IN A CRAPPY ROMANCE FILM DAMNIT!

-silence-

Well...what do you...um think?

-silence-

WHAT! BAA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU!

* * *

How could she what? asks Sakura

YOU LOST A GAME OF ROCK PAPER SCISSORS WITH THE RAIKAGE AND HE BET YOU TO HAVE A CRAPPY ROMANCE FILM READY FOR HIM AND HIS VILLAGE IN 10 DAYS WITH ONLY 9 DAYS TO PREPARE US! 1 DAY TO TELL AND 8 DAYS TO MAKE THE FILM!

How did you find that out dobe?

Well teme I read it from this slip of paper I noticed on the ground, Hey on the back it says "I hope you dodge the very large rock coming for your head" Huh what rock?-looks up- What th- (rock hits Naruto and he falls unconscious)

I'm not dragging him home sasuke states simply.

What! We're being forced into this because you lost a game of rock paper scissors? tenten asks

W-wait a m-minute! If t-this is a b-bet t-then there a-are c-consequenses... Hinata includes

(a/n: I'm new at this so I don't know how to let people know who is talking and who is not be easy with me)

Shishou exactly what are the consequences?

mumbles

OUT WITH IT!

ALL OF KONOHA IS GIVEN TO THE RAIKAGE AS SLAVES AND KONOHAGAKURE IS TURNED INTO A SHOPPING CENTER! YOU DAMNED FOOLS!

WHAT!

Okay s-so what exactly happens if you win this bet...ino asks

Then...-grins-

THE RAIKAGE WILL PAY FOR A LARGE SPA/SHOPPING CENTER IN THE VERY LARGE SPACE BEHIND THE ACADEMY!

(kunoichi only) LETS GET THIS PLAY STARTED!

(shinobi) What if we don't want to do it!

THEN YOU'RE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY!

-grumbles- there's nothing even in for us...

GOOD! Now you'll find out what you're parts are and what the play is all about tomorrow we start filming at 9:00 am sharp use all of your emotion because this is like the final run no cuts unless its time to go home or something alright SASUKE, NEJI!

hn(Neji)

I'm leaving

-giggles- Okay see you tomorrow! Sasuke-kun!Kiku says seductivley

Please Like he has interest in you. Sakura says

And you think he'd have interest in a Pink-haired bitch like you?Leave men to real women! Kikusays snobbishly

Bitch I am a real woman you're nothin more than a child that needs to be put in her place! C'mon girls sakura says as she and the rest of the girlswalk backtothe home they share

watch I'm gonna get the main part no matter what it takes! Sasuke-kun will be mine! even if I have to get rid of her...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nighttime**

With the girls

I can't believe that Tsunade-sama is risking our freedom all because she lost a game of rock,paper,scissors! Tenten says

And it's romance! Look at the title 'A Christmas Passion' It's sounds wierd. Ino added

w-well once w-we g-get this o-over w-with w-we c-can s-shop in t-the n-new m-mall

You're right Hina-chan so cheer up! I'm sure shishou would'nt give us main parts anyway!

You know if Sasuke gets a main part sakura you do know that Kiku has a chance to get the female roll. and at the end of the play Christmas and Passion French kiss at the end of the play.. Ino says

How do you know this Ino? Tenten asks suspisciously (sp?)

From the script I got on the floor. Ino says

Ino remember what happened to Naruto this morning?

Yeah he got hit with a rock when he picked up a piece of paper from th-(Ino get's hit with a rock)

(Sasuke comes out of nowhere) I'm not taking her up stairs

Sasuke where did you come from? Tenten asks

hn(Sasuke disappears)

Okay that was weird...Sakura states

Yeah

W-well lets t-take Ino u-upstairs a-and g-go t-to s-sleep

Sure why not we have to wake up early tomorrow anyway. Sakura says

* * *

Sasuke's going to be christmas..Naruto the dog ..Neji is the...hmm this is a strong wind coming I better shut the windows... well after my break...(5 minutes later) The papers! they're gone!the window..shit..NO..THE PLAY MUST GO ON! 

Tsunade-sama what are you still doing up? 

Shizune themale parts I lost them they flew out the window!

What do you mean Tsunade-sama what will you do?

Shizune we have no other chioce but...

But what Tsunade-sama?

TO HOLD AUDITIONS!

Chapter 4 Auditions

confused chattering

NO! How could this Happen! I thought we had a deal tsunade! I give you three bottles of sake, you give ME the main part! 

Well Ifound out the sake was water soI went with my first choice!Tsu nade says 

Ugh Fine! Kiku yells as she leaves the room only tto find Sakura in the hallway

Wow you've went so low that to get what you want you have to bribe? Hmph no wonder you didn't get the main part. Sakura taunts

Oh shut up whore I'll still get that part even if I have to eliminate you Kiku whispers

Don't hurt your brain with those big words now, and YOU beat ME! Please you couldn't even beat an academy student (A/N: it's true she can't)

We'll see about that bitch

* * *

OI! BAA-CHAN! WHERE ARE OUR PARTS!

Calm down I have an explanation for that

**Flashback**

_**Sasuke's going to be christmas..Naruto the dog ..Neji is the...hmm this is a strong wind coming I better shut the windows... well after my break...(5 minutes later) The papers! they're gone!the window..shit..**_**NO..THE PLAY MUST GO ON! **

**End Flashback**

I can't tell them that! So I'll make something up! Tsunade thought while grinning evily

I have the female parts written already so the girls should know their parts, but the boys will be having their auditions today tsunade stated

Tsunade-sama it kinda sounds like you lost the male parts Sasuke says while the others agree

ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR! Tsunade roars while giving him a evil glare

No No not at all every one says while they glare evily at sasuke

GOOD!...now lets start auditions! Tsunade says happily

Yosh! my youthfulness will shine today finally my cherry blossom will appreciate me for who I am...a superstar! Rock Lee shouts

Yes Lee show them the true power of youth Gai says

Gai sensei!

Lee! 

Gai sensei!

Lee!

Bob: and they countinue calling eachothers name in a nice sunset background and then a monster from one piece comes and eats sakura and sasuke saves the-

RASENGAN!

is he dead? sasuke asks

who knows but i get to beat him up next sakura says cynically

NO NO stop we need Bob, after we do the play you can kill him Tsunade begs

umm please lets start the auditions Shizune says

Right first it is Chouji trying out for the part of Christmas Ten(Christmas Heaven) ok you can start Ebisu says

Hi im Christmas Ten, yep you heard it Christmas Ten, I was born on december twenty chips..

(Tsunade stares at Chouji like he's stupid sort of like how shes stares at naruto and shizune mumbles oh no...ebisu is dreaming about neji with his hair in braids)

Chips... chouji growls

Chouji are you okay Tsunade says getting scared

I Need... chouji growls and starts foaming

umm ok security Tsunade screams

CHIPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GIIIIIVVVVVEEE ME MY CHIPSSS!chouji roars

(2 minutes later)

oh since thats taken care of we will have our next contestant Rock Lee Ebisu says

Go Lee make me proud Gai cries

Hai Gai sensei! Lee cries back

Lee

Gai sensei

Lee

Gai Sensei

Lee

Gai sensei

Bob: the two wonderful Ninjas start crying under a sunset together and now the monster is back returning to kill the ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Punching and kicking) I thought it was my turn to beat him up sakura says

yeah but he was to annoying.. I had to do something sasuke says

Lee can you go now we have-Lee Lee OKAY WHERE IS LEE

I swear i didn't do it it was bob Lee screamed

Your under arrest Rock Smashing Lee for destroying konoha's property a random police guy says

NOO and I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for bob and his stupid dog

(everyone looking desperately for the dog)

bow wow wow yipee yo yipee yeah the dog barks with a hip hop beat

NEXTTTTTTTTTT! Tsunade yells aggravated

ok next would be Neji you can start now shizune says

Idont want to do this Neji says simply

You have to you now the consequences right? Tsunade says

Neji stares at tsunade

tsunade stares back

Neji stares at tsunade

Tsunade glares back

this turns into a glaring contest

(then naruto throws a rock at neji and says just go already)

hmm fine u might not like what u see thoughNeji states

-Music starts-

WTF-Shizune says

Oh Goodness -Tsunade says

He so sexy-Ebisu says with a high pitched voice

And youthful Gai sensai states from the back row

-spotlight is on Neji now-

And i love you my baby girl

i wanna kiss you

my baby girl

-Background singer Gai,Lee,Gaara and a mouse start singing wa oooo ooo-

Next Next Next tsunade screams

please change the person Shizune

NO he's wonderful and has great talent and sexy Ebisu says

And youthful Gai says from the middle row

now naruto is up Shizune says

Hi my name is naruto-

No your christmas Tsunade says

oh oh sorry... hi my name Christmas..yeah Christmas ten ..its kinda funny cause i was born on decem- ( fart uncontrolably)

WTF WAS THAT! Ebusi says

Shizune who is left on the list tsunade says while holding her head in shame

Ummm mono and sasuke shizune says

Mono? hmm alright mono your uptsunade says

HI my name is Christmas Ten.. yeah you heard it Christmas Ten I was born on December 25 1981..its kinda a silly name but I dont really care anymore anyway before i tell you everything about me let me tell you about what happened-

Stop your perfect Tsunade cries

Wonderful someone that doesn't have a flaw shizune says happily

Hmph thats not true Neji sounded better Ebisu says in a girly voice

and youthful Gai states two rows from the judges desk

thank you very much very muc- "mono" bows and his wig falls off revealing an embarrased Kakashi

KAKASHI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Tsunade screams

umm sorry I was just bored haha its funny because I was walking an old lady an-

GET OUTTTTT all three judges scream

YOUTHFUL SOUL gai joins one row from the judges desk

last and maybe the least-

ha ha ha ha that was funny he maybe the least ha HA HA HA HA CHIPS CHIPS I NEED MY-

he's back SECURITYYY Shizune yells

No No I'll take care of it Tsunade says as she takes out a sterilizer

1 minute later

Done..now sasuke GO tsunade growls

hn I dont feel comfortable playing this part sasuke says

Wonderful you got it

WHAT NO I DONT WANT IT!

TO BAD YOU HAVE IT tsunade screamed

Hmph not bad, not better than Neji-kun... but he's kinda sexy Ebisu says

But I dont want it at- Wait did you just call me sexy sasuke says

Well done sasuke now lets post up the parts

Wait a minute-

Very good AND YOUTHFUL Gai yelled right next to tsunade

SHUT UP ALREADY AND HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE YOU WEREAT THEBACK ROW!Tsunade yelled

Oh no I've been caught! to the youth mobile!

maybe after this you can come to my house sasuke-kun and I can help you with your part Ebisu says seductively

What no-

thats a wonderful idea ebisu you will start with that tommorrow as for now its wow 9:00 were on schedule now lets start filming! tsunade says happily

* * *

**Chapter 5: Filming**

Tsunade- I'm sure everyone knows their parts right.

Everyone- Yes

Tsunade- all right good...wait wheres sasuke?

(Back at Ebisu's house)

Sasuke- aren't we supposed to do this tomorrow? I mean we are filming right now

Ebisu- yah... but let's start this morning just for fun

Sasuke- sure...

Ebisu-so where do you want to start?

Sasuke- from the beginning I guess

Ebisu- Fine sexy

Sasuke- WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Ebisu- oh nothing its nothing

Sasuke-ok

Ebisu- yeah..umm honey?

Sasuke- o.o stop calling me gay names!

Ebisu-just to get us in the _mood _let me play some nice music...if it's ok with you babycakes

Sasuke- o.O stop calling me gay names..and it's fine with me if it's not boring

Ebisu- You'll see(music starts playing)

I wanna get closer,closer to you I wanna get(closer,closer) Closer to you baby

Sasuke-WHAT THE FUCK GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDOPHILE!

Ebisu- Hmph... I didn't think it would come to this sugardaddy but I must do this for your safety

Sasuke- What..what are you talkin about-(he faints)

Ebisu- now to tie him up and love him even more

Tsunade- ebisu there you are! We need sasuke for the play now...umm where's sasuke

Ebisu-Oh Tsunade well he left a few minutes ago he should be in the-

Tsunade-why are you shaking

Ebisu- what do you mean I always shake

Tsunade- why are your eyes twitching

Ebisu-they always twitch you know I have the rare dise-

Tsunade-WHY ARE YOU PLAYING OROCHIMARU'S AND JIRAIYA'S FAVORITES HITS!

Ebisu-I love their music

Tsunade- WHERE'S SASUKE?

Ebisu-I told you he's

(sasuke banging the closet door open until he busts out tied to a chair with his mouth taped)

Tsunade- Sasuke! what happened!

Sasuke- mphrg ebrigisu pedrghphi!

Ebisu-hey you found him..ha ha gotta go bye

(ebisu runs out the door while tsunade unties sasuke and rips the tape off his mouth)

Sasuke- Shit That Bitch he almost ra-

Tsunade- Thats enough sasuke I know you had fun playing hide n seek

Sasuke- O.O WHAATTT NO NO NO

Tsunade- Im sorry you cant stay right now you will have to come back later

Sasuke-as if... im never coming back here ag-

Tsunade- THATS ENOUGH YOUR SLEEPING HERE TONIGHT...

Sasuke-WHAT YOU CANT-

Tsunade-trust me i'm doing you a favor..now c'mon we have to go start filming

* * *

Naruto-camera's ready 

Neji-microphones in check

Tsunade- THEN LETS START FILMING!

Everyone-yeah(sluggishly)

Gai-where's your youthful spirit(he says excitedly)

Lee- YOSH (a/n: he's been freed for the play)

Gai-LEE SHOW ME YOUR YOUTHFULNESS

Lee-YOSH GAI SENSEI

Gai-Lee

Lee-Gai sense-

Tsunade-STOP...please please not right now

Shizune-Lets start filming then...ok lights..camera..ACTION

Sasuke- Hey i'm Christmas..yep my name is Christmas Ten..pretty silly name. it's funny too 'cause I was born on december twenty

Chouji-chips

Tsunade- GET THE STERILIZER!

Shikamaru-i'm so ashamed to be his friend

( 5 minutes later)

Shizune- OK one more time lights...camera... ACTION!

Sasuke- Hello i'm Christmas..yep my name is Christmas Ten..pretty silly name. it's funny too because I was born on December...25..right now i'm 21 years old working in a munchies restaurant..I live in an apartment near the city with my best friend Arata Hajime who sleeps all the time...the other two girls that work here are Saki Takara and Shinju Natsuko...well enough about them let me start about my life...

Shikamaru- hey buddy...how ya doin

Sasuke-i'm cool man looking for a better job 'cuz I hate all of you

Tsunade- CUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HATE THEM YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY BECAUSE OUR BO-

Sasuke- I know

Tsunade- OKAY FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF!(A/N: did I mention that she's screaming into a megaphone? well if I didn't then I just did now)

Sasuke- I'm cool man looking for a better job 'cuz our boss is really annoying me

Shikamaru- I know how you feel man anyway could you take the next order?

Sasuke- Sure

**I still can't believe we were forced to do this**

_tell me about it that damned tsunade and now we have to stay the night at ebisu's house_

**with that gay pedophile! no way!**

_I thought you already knew since you are apart of me_

**nah... I was in Europe at an inner meeting**

_you actually have meetings _

**yeah but don't worry about me you're part is up**

_Shit damn this fuckin play_

Ino-CHRISTMAS TEN! STOP DAYDREAMING AND TAKE THE ORDER!

Sasuke- fine you don't have to yell you know!

Sakura- hello I would like to have one bowl of miso ramen

_my god I hate this play _

**tell me about it one more thing I'm going for a meeting in aruba tonight **

_but that leaves me alone with ebisu!_

**well...tuff luck kid and you're part is up**

Sasuke- umm ok that'll be right up

(inner sakura)

_I feel so bad for sasuke he gets a really crappy part!_

**I know what you mean but he looks HOT in that outfit! Shirt buttoned down a little sexy mesmirising eyes perfect face and his voice-**

_shouldn't you be somewhere by now?_

**yeah but my plane for aruba leaves this evening anywayz his luscious(sp?) li-**

_ahh so you should at least start packing to waste time_

**nah.. but don't mind me you're uptalking to that fine piece of candy!**

_thanks_

Sakura- How much will that be?

Sasuke- Umm

Sakura- How much!

Sasuke- 500 yen (a/n: wow that's alot!)

Sakura- ok here you go

Sasuke- thank you

Hinata- THANK YOU AND COME AGAIN!

Ino- ooh christmas has a crush!

Hinata- Saki-chan is right I mean it was so obvious

Shikamaru- you know it makes no sense to have a crush on her

Hinata- yeah you just might never see her again!

Ino- why don't you go for me or Shinny-chan!

Sasuke- who?

Hinata- me or her (pointing between her and Ino)

_why would i date hyuuga or yamanaka?_

**that just seems wrong**

_if i date hyuuga i'll be a pedophile with yamanaka i'd be a playboy_

**yeah thats why we gaot Sakura!**

_yeah...wait what?_

**don't focus on me focus on your part!**

Sasuke- I think of you two more like sisters than-

Random people in line- HELLO WE'RE HUNGY HERE!

(Munchie crew muttering things like oh shit and damnit)

Sasuke- How can I help you?

Tsunade- CUT! THAT WILL BE ALL FOR TODAY! YOU CAN GO TO YOUR DRESSING ROOMS NOW!

Crew- thank god

**Chapter 7: Dressing Rooms and Ebisu's house**

_Recap_

_Tsunade- CUT! THAT WILL BE ALL FOR TODAY! YOU CAN GO TO YOUR DRESSING ROOMS NOW!_

_Crew- thank god_

_End Recap_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoGirlsxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxDressingRoomxoxoxoxoxoxi?

Sakura- I really hate this play!

Tenten- I'm not even mentioned yet

Hinata- It g-gives me a ch-chance to stop st-stuttering

Ino- True but you have to make pretend you like sasuke later

Tenten- How do you know?

Ino- I heard it from Tsunade-sama

Sakura- cool! but I still can't belive Kiku is in it

Tenten- yeah as one of our sisters

Ino- But Forehead you're parents are in it!

Sakura- That's true

Hinata- I wonder how the boys are doing

Ino-hmmmm Probably worse than us

Sakura and tenten-yeah

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxWithxoxoxoxoxoxoxTheboysxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxu?

Sasuke- I can't stand this play! I have to act so weird!

Naruto- I'm cameraman-

NARUTO AND NEJI-KUN!

Ebisu- oh hi sasuke-kuuuuuuuun

Sasuke- hn

**Inner Sasuke- eww perverts hitting on us**

Ebisu- anyway boys Tsunade-sama told me to tell you two that you will be dancing and singing at the end of the show in these -hands elf suit-

NANI!

Neji- shut up naruto! Ebisu-san aren't we cameramen?

Ebisu- yeah you are but Tsunade-sama had two civilians fill in for that scene Neji-kun

Neji- ok

Ebisu- alright I'll see you tomorrow babycakes

Neji- don't call me that

Ebisu- sure thing and I'll see _you _tonight -winks at Neji and Sasuke-

Sasuke- GET OUT! -pushes ebisu out- and too believe I'm stuck at his house tonight

Neji- I feel bad for you

Naruto- EBISU IS GAY!

Neji- -nods head-

Sasuke- your'e so late to figure it out Dobe

Naruto- Shut up teme!

Neji- why can't you be like me cool and relaxed

Shikamaru- that's coming from the one who started to sing and dance at the auditions

Neji- (glares and twitches)

Sasuke- you started to sing AND dance I can't believeI missed that

Naruto- And to believe this wouldn't have happened if Baa-chan hadn't played rock paper scissors with the Raikage and lost

Sasuke- that bi-

Tsunade- (outside) IT'S TIME FOR YOU PEOPLE TO HEAD HOME! YOU WILL COME BACK TOMORROW AT 9:00 AM SHARP! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO KAKASHI!

Kakashi- damnit

Sakura- alright see you guys tomorrow

Kiku- bye sasuke-kuun move it bitch -shoves sakura out the way-

Sakura- Let me wring that scrawny little neck of hers!

Tenten- remember Sak no violence

Ino- you don't want to go to couseling again right?

Sakura- no

Hinata- good! n-now let's g-go home!

-girls walk away-

Naruto- If Kiku keeps up with this she just might die

Shikamaru- not might naruto kiku will die if she keeps this up

Naruto- how do you know...YOU CAN TELL THE FUTURE CAN'T YOU!

Shikamaru- sure naruto I can tell the future

Sasuke and Neji- dobe/dumbass

Ebisu- come on sasuke-kuuuuun

Sasuke- hn -walks with ebisu reluctantly-

Neji- I feel so bad for the Uchiha

Naruto- Yeah it really sucks to be the teme... you know what! I have an Idea! lets follow them and see if ebisu is actually gay then we can show it to baa-chan

Shikamaru- that's actually a good idea

Neji- come on lets go

-------------------at ebisu's house---------------------------------------haha--------------

-practicing parts-

Sasuke- DID YOU JUST PINCH MY BUTT!

Ebisu- why of course not silly

Sasuke- anyway I really love you passion

Ebisu- hold on I need to go to the bathroom

--------In the trees-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto- alright I got that on tape

Shikamaru- we didn't stop at home so where did you get the camcorder?

Naruto- from my pocket

Shikamaru- o.O your pocket? it can't fit in your pocke-

Neji- he's a dumbass anyway- shhh Ebisu's coming back Naruto are you getting this?

Naruto- yeah ewww

Shikamaru- he's trying to rape sasuke- is he wearing a THONG! Ugh this is disgusting!

Naruto- I'm forced to watch evey second of this eww he's trying to kiss sasuke

Neji- he's cut off his chakra and tied the Uchiha up so he can't move

Shikamaru- Ebisu's trying to kiss him... hey Neji throw a rock at a window behind the house!

-crash-

--------Ebisu--------and--------------------sasuke------poor baby------------------------

-crash-

Ebisu- we'll just have to see what that is right sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-(in thought) I thank whoever did this for me

Ebisu-well babycakes it's already 9:00 pm and we need our beauty sleep so let's go to bed

Sasuke- just untie me and start my chakra flow

Ebisu-sure -unties sasuke-

Sasuke- thank- (falls unconscious)

Ebisu- lets go to sleep

-takes sasuke to his bedroom-

-----------------------------In the tree-----------------------------------------------------

Neji- Naruto did you get that all on tape?

Naruto- yeah now come on before someone sees us

Shikamaru- alright we show the Godaime tomorrow

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**: The Next Day

_Recap_

_Neji- Naruto did you get that all on tape?_

_Naruto- yeah now come on before someone sees us_

_Shikamaru- alright we show the Godaime tomorrow_

_End Recap_

---------------------------------In Tsunade's office-------------------------Hi!----------------------

Tsunade- I don't believe this!

Neji- Its right here on tape and you just watched this 50 times!

Shikamaru- so...troublesome

Naruto- BAA-CHAN! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!

Tsunade- Ebisu would never do this which means -gasp- you posed as ebisu and sasuke and made this video

Shikamaru- In Ebisu's house?

Tsunade- YOU DID IT WHILE HE WASN'T AROUND!

Neji- the time

Tsunade- I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GET OUT MY OFFICE!

----------------------------------------------outside Tsunade's office--------------------------------

Neji- I can't believe our godaime is so-

Naruto- dense

Neji- yeah dense

Shikamaru- Now Sasuke has to stick with Ebisu-

Naruto- until we get him out

Shikamaru- so troublesome

Neji- Naruto are you-

Naruto- ok? of course! I'm as fine as a youthful butterfly flying out on its youthful ways to its youthful home in-

Neji- Lee? what are you-

Lee- shh! I'm under a youthful Disguise as the youthful Naruto-kun to get away from the youthful pol-

Police- Excuse me boys have any of you seen a rock smashing lee he was put on temporary bail when he's filming but he's gotten away from the station

Lee- No no we haven't seen hi

Naruto- HEY! NEJI! SHIKAMARU! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING?

Police- If your naruto -points at real naruto- (how do they know his name?) then whos he?-points at lee-

Lee- I am indeed the true Uzumaki Naruto so arrest that imposter!

Naruto- No I am! Look! I have the seal to prove it!-shows seal-

Police-This Kid is right! what about your seal?

Lee- umm ummm

Police- Arrest him!

Gai- THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL!

Lee- GAI-SENSEI!

Gai- Lee! to the youth mobile!

-insert theme music-

Lee- Yosh Gai-sensei

Police- Look! they're getting away!

Shikamaru- that was highly troublesome

Neji- hn indeed

Naruto- What was that all about! why was lee posing as me! Did Baa-chan believe you! Are you guys listening to me! Hey don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!

------------------------------With Poor poor Sasuke------------------------------------------------

RING! RING! RING!-crash- RING!

Sasuke- -puts pillow over his head- Is that thing indestructible? good thing I have my white pillow with me- white? my pillow is navy blue and... is someone latched on to me? please kami no not...

-looks over shoulder-

AHHHHHHH!

* * *

__

**Chapter 8**

Ebisu- Oh my... what is that delightful noise?

Sasuke- ...

Ebisu- oh that's you Sasuke-kun? Why your voice is always pleasing to my ears.

Sasuke- what did you do?

Ebisu- oh nothing nothing at all my dearest sugarpie!

Sauke- so.. you didn't rape me?

Ebisu- oh of course not silly! I save that for when you're awake!

Sasuke- good...wait what do you mean by tha-

SASUKE-KUN EBISU- SAN TSUNADE-SAMA SENT ME TO GET YOU TWO

_Sasuke- Good Sakura is here_

**Inner Sasuke- finally our savior is here!**

_Sasuke-..._

**Inner sasuke- you know I got back this morning **

_Sasuke- hn_ (a/n: that means "I don't really care")

**Inner Sasuke- I was in time to see the gaywad comment on your girly scream**

_Sasuke- hn..._(a/n: that translates into "my scream isn't girly")

**Inner Sasuke- OKAY LISTEN BUDDY SAY ONE MORE HN AND I'LL LEAVE IN YOUR TIME OF DESPERATION!**

_Sasuke- hn_ (a/n: that means "wow like you can do anything")

**Inner Sasuke- ... you don't listen tto me at all!**

_Sasuke- go away_

**Inner Sasuke- OKAY I WILL! BYE!**

Sasuke- hn(a/n: that means " stupid doesn't even know he can translate it")

Sakura- EBISU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE-KUN!

Ebisu- umm Sakura-san its not what you think!

Sakura- yes it is! you were just teaching him the wrong part!

Sasuke- WHAT NO HE WASN'T HE WAS TRYING T-

Sakura- don't worry I can handle it Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke- but you don't understand! He was trying to ra-

Ebisu- I am deeply sorry sakura-san! I will try to be on track next time!

Sakura- good! NOW COME ON!

* * *

Tsunade- i'll talk to you two after just get ready for the next scene! 

Sasuke- hn

Ebisu- Hai tsunade-sama

Tsunade- (with a megaphone in hand) OKAY LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!

Sakura- Hello Mother, Father, Ran, Mai

(a/n: there are two Ran's the Ran in the play or Ten- Ten and sakura's mom Ran H.)

Ran H.- why hello dear how has your day been?

Sakura- Why it has been another glorious day for me dearest mother!

Ten-Ten -why would that be now ? hmmm

Kiku- have you been doing something naughty?

Atsushi- Have you?

Sakura- Why how could you speak of me in such a way! of course not!

Kiku- Why we are just checking on our dearest cherry blossom. We wouldn't want her to get **hurt** now would we?

**Inner Sakura- I just want to strangle her so badly**

_Sakura- I know how you feel but __**after**__ the play_

**Inner Sakura- yeah yeah yeah who cares isn't there supposed to be a fight between you and her next?**

_Sakura- oh yeah over a diary_

**Inner Sakura- Yes! you can leace her in a strangle position with little black bruises all over her ugly little skin and then you can-**

_Sakura- that's quite enough thank you and it doesn't matter now does it?_

-silence-

_Sakura- hello? oh well my part's up_

Ten-ten- why Passion do you have fun ignoring your elder sister?

Atsushi- That is not good passion your elder sister deserves alot of respect

Sakura- oh please forgive me for what I have done wrong!

Kiku- Why don't _defile_ yourself my dearest Passion

Sakura- you are most definitley right dearest _younger_ sibling I shall not do such a thing but I hope you do forgive me Ran

Ten-ten- I do forgive you Passion

Ran H.- well girls now that that's settled go to your rooms and write in your journals all the glorious things that have happened to you today

Girls- Hai Mother

-they leave the scene-

Atsushi- My dearest Akemi sit down beside me so we can read the newest newspaper!

Ran H.- you have the best ways to entertain yourself so I shall join you!

Ran and Atsushi- (laughing very weirdly)

Tsunade- AND CUT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH MOVE TO THE NEXT SCENE! WHERE PASSION GETS HIT BY THE CART! 

-next scene-

Sasuke- I see her again today guys

Hinata- I don't like her

Ino- It's okay shinny-chan you'll fall for someone else

Shikamaru- you better get her this time

Sakura- hello I'll have some-

Sasuke- miso ramen?

Sakura- yes...

**Inner Sakura- That was weird..**

_Sakura- Tell me about it I have to fake smile too!_

Sasuke- That'll be-

Sakura- 500 yen?

Sasuke- wow you;re good at that

Sakura- thank you I practice myself

Sakura- here you go

Sasuke- thank you come again!

-sakura leaves outside-

**Inner sasuke- now here comes the weird part**

Shikamaru- Christmas where are you going?

Sasuke- I'm going to follow her

-outside-

Sakura- (on cellphone) WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING TODAY!

Sai- I'm sorry babe

Sakura- can you at least come to dinner with my family?

Sai- No I have to leave now babe I'm so sorry

Sakura- I can't belive you Kyo! You promised

-hangs up phone and looks at sasuke before crossing the street-

Sasuke- MISS LOOK OUT!

Sakura- huh? (look at the speeding cart) AHHHHHHHHHH!

-cart stops milimeters before sakura's body-

Inner Sakura- that was a close one

Sakura- yeah just imagine if I had gotten hit

Inner Sakura- yeah just imagine

Gai- LEE BACK UP AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE

Lee- WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH GAI-SENSEI!

Sakura- huh wait no hold o-

-the car backs up and hits sakura-

Sakura-...

Gai- LET THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAIL!

Sakura- huh? no wait don't hi-

(the car hits sakura again while leaving)

Sasuke- miss? miss? some one get a doctor!

Tsunade- AND CUT! THAT WAS EXCELLENT! GOOD ACTING SAKURA! EVERYONE CAN LEAVE NOW!

Everybody- yeah yeah

Tsunade- SAKURA THAT MEANS YOU TOO!

Sakura-...

Tsunade- Sakura?

-people start to crowd around her-

Sasuke- Sakura! Sakura! Sakura wake up!

Naruto- Sakura-chan! what did you do sasuke-teme!

Police-ROCK SMASHING LEE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!

Lee- oh no! what do I do Gai-sensei!

Gai- to the youth mobile!

Lee- Hai! Gai-sensei!

-insert theme music-

Police- after them!

(police drive after the youth mobile)

Naruto- that was weird

Sasuke- hn

Tsunade-(still with megaphone) MOVE OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE! GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL DIMWITS!

-at the hospital- 

Sasuke- well Doctor

Naruto- Yeah whats gonna happen to Sakura-chan?

Doctor- well it seems that your friend has lost her memory

tbc


End file.
